


You’re Killing Me, Baby

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season 3 AU, Season 4 AU, jealous Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Vague timeline...end of season 3. Ed was never frozen; Ed and Oswald are at the Pier having an honest to god talk, for once.AU of 3X22





	You’re Killing Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Diggin’ My Grave by Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga
> 
> This came from my weird mood I was in the other night, hence the angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re not going to shoot me, Ed,” Oswald shook his head, sadly. 

 

“I beg to differ, seeing as I’m the one holding the gun and pointing at you,” Ed snapped. “Any last words?”

 

“Ed, you’re so predictable. Which is why,” Oswald reached into his pocket, making Ed back up a little. “I emptied the bullets when you were knocked out,” He let them fall to the ground slowly out of his hand.

 

“You knew...” Ed widened his eyes, as he dropped the gun to his feet. The clatter against the pier rang out between them. “You knew I’d bring you here,” 

 

Oswald walked closer to him, looking up into Ed’s eyes. “I know you, Ed; Better than you know yourself. I don’t know why you haven’t realized that by now,” Oswald stepped back and turned around to look out to the water. It was cold, and every emotion was running rampant through him, causing Oswald to shiver. “Can we actually talk?” 

 

“I think we’ve said enough,” Ed croaked, Oswald hearing his footsteps behind him. Ed stood tall at his side, making Oswald nostalgic for better days that lie in their past. 

 

“No, we haven’t. We’ve hurled insults and threats...but we haven’t said much at all. Not anything meaningful, that is,” Oswald explained, making Ed finally look over at him. 

 

Ed snapped back to reality. “What do you want me to say, Oswald?” He turned to face the man beside him. “That I forgive you? That we can go back to how everything was? Is that what you want? Because that is never going to happen,”

 

“No, because I know we can never be how we used to be,” 

 

“Good that we agree on something...” 

 

“I want to say...” Oswald took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for everything I put you through. I cannot say I’m sorry she’s gone, because I’m not going to lie to you; but I can say I’m sorry for hurting you. It wasn’t fair of me to put you through that kind of grief. You were right, before. I _was_ a coward. Because of my pride and selfishness, I hurt the one person in this world I love and care about the most in the entire world,” Oswald was on the verge of tears, he knew, but he refused to let them fall. 

 

Ed turned away, and walked down the pier a bit, absolutely not letting Oswald see his face. He sniffed, willing his emotions away. 

 

“Ed?” Oswald asked, taking a couple steps after him. Ed held up his hand to stop him. Oswald respected his wishes and stayed put.

 

  _If Ed decides to still kill me after all of this, I will gladly let him see me take my last breath with his hands around my throat_ , Oswald thought with a sinking heart. _At least I will die knowing he knows that I truly am sorry and that I love him._

 

Oswald knew he was a selfish man; he always had been. But, he knew what he did was wrong...betraying his very best friend the way he did. His excuse for doing it was a lame one, at best. For love? _No...it was jealousy; he knew at the time he did it because he felt like he won._ While Oswald was being nursed back to health by Ivy, he admitted to her in the dark of night that he should have won him over the old fashioned way. 

 

Ed, for his part, felt like his mind was being split open from the inside; put on display for Oswald to see. _But, that’s the way it was with Oswald, wasn’t it? Devour inside and out, leaving nothing but an empty shell in his wake, having me thank him in the process. Before all of this, I would have gladly let him..._

_Although, that’s not what Oswald did, was it?_ The more logical part of his brain was telling him one thing: _hadn’t he done the same with Miss Kringle and Tom Dougherty? Even though Isabella never hurt him...Oswald did believe he actually loved him._

 

Who was Ed kidding? He **knew** Oswald loved him. Every time he looked at Ed, there was still a twinkle that sparkled only for him. Behind the hatred, the anger, the sadness, the heartbreak...Ed saw it. He couldn’t believe it at first, but it was there. Ed never really believed that his own feelings mirrored Oswald’s; but he guessed that having a hallucination of the man in question serenade Amy Winehouse to him was a pretty good indication of where he stood on that front. Plus, taking drugs to induce said hallucination...he shuddered to think what Oswald would say about _that_. 

 

Ed pulled himself out of his thoughts and shook his head, letting a single tear fall. “What changed?” 

 

“I’m—I'm sorry?” Oswald wasn’t following, taking a tentative step toward him. 

 

“How can you...” Ed clenched his fists at his sides, and let out a breath. “How can you still feel like this for me after everything that’s happened? I shot you and dumped you in the river. I desecrated your father’s grave. I tore down your empire, everything you built from the ground up...how can you—” 

 

“Ed, that’s not the first time that’s happened to me, and I doubt it will be the last,” Oswald tried joking, but Ed sighed. “I was angry, I admit. But, I did deserve it. Your retaliation, that is; in whatever form it came in,” 

 

This was not the Oswald he knew. Ed was stunned to say the least, but he uttered out one word... “ _Why_?” 

 

“Ed, you already know the answer to that,” Oswald smiled a little. 

 

“You are still letting your base emotions get the better of you,” Ed quipped, but it lost its effect with how gritty his voice sounded from holding back crying. 

 

“ **This isn’t a base emotion**. If it were anyone else who did this to me, I would have wiped them off the face of the earth a long time ago,” Oswald took two more small steps. “Ed, I know you know that I love you. I know you’ll never feel the same, but I just wanted you to know that.” 

 

Ed stomped toward him, stopping only when he was towering over Oswald, who looked startled. “Don’t say that to me! You had a choice; to stop all of this before you hurt me, and you didn’t! Do you honestly believe you deserve a second chance?!” 

 

“No, I don’t. I wanted to say what I had to say...then let you make a decision on where to go from here after,” Oswald admitted. 

 

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “How do you have _still_ this effect on me? How? It makes no logical sense,” 

 

Oswald was confused, his heart speeding up a bit. “What effect are you talking about?” 

 

Ed had already decided to go their separate ways after this, knowing he wouldn’t be able to kill Oswald no matter how hard he tried; so why not tell him? “I _want_ to forgive you. We could have worked so well together as a team. Possibly more than that...” Oswald sucked in a breath at this, but stayed silent. 

 

“You’ve been such a constant in my life for a long time, I couldn’t imagine it without you. I missed you when you were dead. But the fact remains is...how would I ever be able to trust you again?” 

 

Oswald shook his head, sadly. “I don’t blame you one bit. I wouldn’t trust me, either,” 

 

Ed looked up at the sky, and let out a breath.

 

“I want to propose a truce.” Oswald continued, feeling a physical pain in his chest from the words, but he knew it was the only way out of this mess. 

 

_That’s new_. “I’m listening,” Ed stepped toward Oswald to get a better listen. 

 

“It’s simple. We don’t try to kill each other anymore. We both go our separate ways, never to see the other again. You’re rid of me forever, and I get to actually live. We both thrive, without each other in the way. It’s a win-win,” Oswald explained. 

 

“That’s it?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yep,” Oswald replied, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“How do you know I’ll keep my end of the deal?” 

 

“I know you, that’s how. Once you give your word on something, you keep it,” Oswald told him. “This isn’t me asking for forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve a second chance when I screwed up the first one so royally.” 

 

“Never to cross paths again?” Ed asked. 

 

“Not unless you decide differently down the line. In a non-violent way, of course,” Oswald quickly added. 

 

Ed couldn’t help but snort a laugh through his nose. “Of course,” 

 

“I’m building a club. It will be the base of my operations in the diamond district. Only thing I ask is for both of us to stick to our sides of the city. I’m not telling you where to work, but I read about your schemes when I was ‘dead’,” Oswald put the dead in air quotes. “I just don’t want it blown up,” 

 

Ed motioned over to the cop car they stole so they could sit down and not freeze. Oswald followed him and sat in the back, Ed climbing in beside him. “Much better. So, you’re opening a club?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“You talked about wanting to own another one. You know... _before_ ,” Ed said. 

 

“I know. This one will be even better than my first one.” Oswald looked rather excited about the prospect, which, even after everything, warmed Ed’s heart.

 

“I won’t blow it up. I promise,” Ed half smiled at him. 

 

“I appreciate that,” Oswald smiled in return, and let out a breath. Ed heard a noise behind them, making him turn to look as a sleek, black car pulled in. “Looks like my ride is here.” Oswald stuck out his hand to Ed. “Do we have a truce, then?” He asked, nervously.

 

Ed looked down at the hand being offered to him. He couldn’t see anyway that this wouldn’t benefit him; being free to be himself with no ties... _then why did this feel so...awful and **wrong**?_ Ed grasped Oswald’s hand and shook firmly, before he could change his mind. “Truce.” 

 

Oswald shook once and turned to open the door and got out on his side. He bent down to look at Ed one last time. He would miss his beautiful face...”Goodbye...Riddler,” 

 

Ed gasped, making Oswald smirk before he shut the door behind him. 

 

<~<~<~<~

 

5 years later...

 

Everyone knows that The Iceberg Lounge was the place to be on a Saturday night. If you wanted to get anywhere inside Gotham’s elite social circles, presence at this club was mandatory. 

 

Oswald was perched in his private area, sequestered up top away from the other patrons above the main floor of the club. He loved watching all the cash and drinks flow, and secretly loved being able to gather all kinds of blackmail material he could use later. Someone was always sleeping with someone else’s wife or husband, someone made deals behind another’s back, business deals gone sour...all just delightfully _delicious_.

 

He took a sip of his red wine that he had ordered for the evening; licking his lips after, relishing the taste. This was a very good vintage; he’d have to thank this new bartender he hired...

 

“Boss?” One of his waitresses was knocking on the wall outside of the curtained entrance. 

 

“Yes?” He answered.

 

“Someone to see you. Not armed,” She added that last bit, making Oswald chuckle quietly.

 

“Fine, fine. See them through,” Oswald took another drink, but immediately regretted it when he saw the figure walking toward him. He swallowed too quickly and choked a little. 

 

“Not the reaction I was hoping for,” Ed was standing in front of Oswald in full on Riddler gear, complete with a purple domino mask and his trademark smirk. 

 

Oswald let his eyes travel from Ed’s legs, that were impossibly long as always, up his torso to his face. He filled out his bright green suit even better than he had remembered, and he felt his throat go dry. “Edward Nygma, as I live and breathe. To what do I owe this pleasure?” _And a pleasure it was by the looks of Ed. Years have been kind..._

 

“Buy a guy a drink first?” Ed asked, sitting down beside him, crossing one leg over the other.

 

“Of course,” Oswald didn’t want Ed to know just how loud the screaming inside his brain was, or how much his hands were shaking. He snapped his fingers to get the waiters attention that was outside the curtain. 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

“Gin martini, please,” Ed instructed, firmly. “Make sure it’s not watered down,” he added, with a scowl. 

 

This made Oswald chuckle, in spite of himself. “That boy was shaking. Could you not scare off my staff? He’s actually a very decent waiter,” 

 

“I’m sure he is. Little on the young side,” Ed observed. 

 

“He’s working through college. Can’t blame him for that,” 

 

“Ah,” 

 

“Moving on...what brings you to this side of Gotham?” Oswald asked, keeping the topic short and to the point. 

 

“Wanted to see what all the buzz was about. It looks very...” Ed looked around, down to the dance floor and over the booths and tables; “You,” 

 

“I put everything I am into this place. I wanted to make something worthwhile,”

 

“When you want something accomplished, you never hold back, do you?” Oswald didn’t have the chance to reply because the waiter had brought Ed’s drink in, and refilled Oswald’s wine glass. 

 

“Thank you...” Ed read the boys name tag. “Derek.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Riddler, sir,” 

 

Oswald openly laughed when he walked away, making Ed raise an eyebrow. “What, prey tell, is so funny?” 

 

“Just the way he said it. _Mr. Riddler,_ ” Oswald chuckled again. “He calls me Mr. Penguin, and it’s just as funny. I told him Oswald is fine, but he insists,” 

 

“I thought you liked your underlings calling you Penguin,” Ed pointed out, taking a drink. _Not bad... But, only the best with Oswald as always..._ Ed kept his thoughts in check so far; _don’t betray me now_ , he scolded himself.

 

“I do, but he’s different. He doesn’t act like he’s an underling. He’s a good kid. Only eighteen and naive. I will personally make sure he doesn’t get wrapped up in the shit that I did at that age. Once he’s graduated college, I’ll send him on his way, with a bonus,” Oswald promised. Ed had seen a fire in the man’s eyes when he said this, making him smile. Oswald cleared his throat in lieu of anything else to say.

 

“I believe since you haven’t had me escorted out, that I am welcome here. Unless you’ve reconsidered—“

 

“No! No, I mean our truce still stands. I still expect the club not to be blown up, you understand,” 

 

“Not to worry. I have no plans in blowing up this magnificent establishment. That would be a crime in and of itself, and I would expect full retaliation,” Ed’s insides went soft when he noticed Oswald’s blush with his smile. After five years, he still missed it...

 

“Did you have some downtime, then?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Somewhat. I—I actually came here to show you something,” Ed was rather nervous himself at this part. He’d been doing some digging around for a better part of two years. Being on his own a lot gave him time to think, and there were a lot of things that didn’t add up from before...

 

Ed debated for a straight 5 months whether to test the waters of his and Oswald’s truce to tell him the results of his findings. He dug inside his jacket, pulling out a Manila folder, dropping it on the table between them. Oswald raised his eyebrows at it. 

 

“Um, what exactly is that?” Oswald asked. 

 

“Read it for yourself. I’ll wait,” Ed really hoped Oswald wouldn’t burst out in his own club, but whatever happened, Ed would bear the full force of it. At this thought, he downed the rest of his drink in one go.

 

Oswald picked up the folder, glanced once at Ed, and opened it. He wasn’t sure what Ed was playing at, but he decided that it must be important enough for the man to show it to him. Considering their pasts, especially. 

 

Oswald’s face visibly went paler than it had a minute ago. Oswald felt like a stone dropped in his stomach that weighed about a metric ton. His breathing quickened, sweat lining his forehead. 

 

_Court of Owls_

_Doctor Hugo Strange - Arkham Asylum/Indian Hill_

_Experiments_

_Cloning_

_DNA sample recovered_

_Target acquired - Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. The Penguin a.k.a. Mayor Of Gotham City_

 

Oswald felt like the breath was knocked out of him as he kept reading. Fingers trembling with every bitter emotion and memory, as he flipped through the many pages in the folder.  He stopped on the next to last page. There was his picture, the day he was elected mayor of Gotham. Next, was a picture of Ed, specifically when he was in the parade sitting next to himself in the car. _When he was my Chief Of Staff._..Oswald thought. Last but not least...there she was. This...thing. She couldn’t be called a woman, now could she? _Isabella_...

 

_Cloning. **Cloning**_. The word singed in his vision for the foreseeable future, causing a physical pain in his head.

 

_Jesus Christ_ , Oswald thought, feeling lightheaded and very sick to his stomach. He reached over and threw back the rest of his wine in one quick draw. Ed knew better than to say anything at the moment. He would wait for Oswald. 

 

Ed was surprised when Oswald grabbed for his cane beside him, and started toward the stairs outside the curtain. He followed him out; watching him descend ever so slowly, Ed keeping a far enough distance away...just in case. He wasn’t really afraid of Oswald, per se...

 

_Oh, who was he kidding? He had seen Oswald in a rage, and it scared the hell out of him, if he was honest._ Ed watched as Oswald walked out to where the DJ was for the evening, between all the customers trying to get Oswald’s attention; but thinking better of it when they saw his face. 

 

The music came to a halt, and Oswald took the microphone that was lying on the table next to the DJ. “Excuse me, everyone. I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we are closing for the night. Taxis are out front and everyone have a good night. Drive safe,” he dropped the microphone back down and walked to the bar and sat down.

 

 People muttering their wonderings and such, but intelligently filing out of the building. Oswald wasn’t worried; he knew they’d be back tomorrow night, as usual. Ed stayed by the stairs, which was ironically very close to the back exit. 

 

“Scotch neat, Brandon,” Oswald said, through gritted teeth. He felt like he was going to explode with every emotion he felt inside, and he needed something to calm his nerves...if they even could be. Brandon poured the best Scotch into a glass, and at Oswald’s wave of his hand, sat the bottle on the bar. “Now, go. Tell the staff to be here 4 hours before their shifts tomorrow to clean this place up. I just need everyone out right now. I’ll bring in the back up workers to lighten the load for tomorrow night. Go on,” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Brandon walked away from the bar as fast as he could to do as he was told. 

 

Oswald waited until the back door shut tightly behind his workers, throwing back at least 3 drinks in a 5-10 minute timeframe. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the remote lock. _Quite handy_ , Oswald admitted. He pressed the button, which locked all the doors, including the back one, unless he himself hit the button to unlock them. 

 

Ed heard the door closest to him lock. _Shit_ , he thought. _Of all my bad ideas, this takes the cake._

 

“Ed...”

 

“...”

 

“Ed,” 

 

“I don’t know, Oswald. Something about standing by the exit is _really_ working for me right now...” Ed told him, knowing it was futile anyway.

 

“EDWARD NYGMA!” Oswald bellowed, which startled Ed out of his trance. “Get. Over. Here. Now,” Ed walked slowly over to the bar, hovering a good 5 feet away. Oswald still didn’t turn to look at him. “What in the seven shades of hell is this? Where did you find this?” He held up the folder, Ed seeing Oswald’s hand shaking; Oswald’s face was bright read and his eyes shining.

 

“Being alone all this time...gave me time to think. A lot, actually. Some things just didn’t add up or were too coincidental to be justified in their being, so I decided to do some research,” Ed said all of this very quickly. He had already went through his grief of Isabella being a clone, and everything that had happened was for nothing. He could see Oswald was now going through it just the same. 

 

Oswald stood up from the stool he was on, and turned slowly to face Ed all the way. His look was thunderous. “I tried to tell you...didn’t I?” 

 

“Oswald—“

 

“Didn’t I?! But, it was ‘love keeps its own time’. I told you something was off. I fucking told you and of course you didn’t listen.” 

 

“I—“

 

“No. Of course not. Why should you have? I only broke you out of Arkham, gave you a place to live, gave you a job, was your best friend...but oh. No. I would’ve lied about something that concerned your safety. Yeah,” Oswald narrowed his eyes at him at the end.  “Especially since said person was the person I loved more than life itself,”

 

“I know. I know all of this. It doesn’t change the fact that you still betrayed my trust,” Ed pointed out. 

 

Oswald slammed the folder onto the bar, making an audible thunk. “No shit, it doesn’t change it. What it also doesn't change is that you sold me up the river without a paddle for a piece of ass,” Oswald grabbed his glass, and knocked back his forth drink. He chuckled darkly. “Not even a decent piece, mind you,” 

 

“What does that mean?” Ed was confused. 

 

“Well, it couldn’t have been any better than fucking a blow up doll, right? She was a piece of plastic. She wasn’t real!” Oswald pulled out his cigarette case from his pocket that he kept on hand for stressful situations...and if this didn’t count as one, he didn’t know what would. He didn’t miss Ed’s disapproving look, either as he lit it up. 

 

“No need to be crass,” Ed quipped. “I wanted to show you, so you knew what exactly she was from the start. Thought you would have enjoyed a good ‘I told you so’ moment. Since when did you start smoking?” 

 

Oswald took two steps closer to him. “No need to be crass? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re lucky I don’t slap the shit out of you right now!” 

 

“How do you think I feel, Oswald? I ruined the best thing going for me, ever, in my entire life for a woman that didn’t even really exist! On top of that, she was sent in my path to get to you! I should have seen it,” 

 

“Mr. Obvious, party of one! You may be seated now!” 

 

Ed grimaced at that. “I know I deserve that,” 

 

“You _more_ than—“

 

“But, you have to know that I did what I did because it was YOU who killed her.” Ed explained. He took one more step towards Oswald. “ _You_ betrayed me. Honestly, the more I thought about it over these past few years, it literally could have been anyone else that took her life...even when I thought it was Butch; but, what had cut me to the core was that it was you. Then, you had the nerve to tell me you loved me after all of that.” 

 

“I meant that,” Oswald was still angry, Ed could tell. But, he was simmering down a bit. 

 

“I know...what I can’t understand is why you thought taking away my happiness would make me fall into your arms,” Ed took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. “You could have done _anything_ else...but that,” 

 

“I have already apologized for that, and I won’t do it again. All of this is just opening old wounds. Why would you want to open it up again?” Oswald went back to the bar to sit down. He was looking deflated. Ed sat beside him. 

 

“That wasn’t my intention. I only wanted to say...that I’m sorry, too. I know it won’t fix anything. What’s done is done; but still,” Ed sounded just as out of it as Oswald felt. 

 

Half of Oswald was out of it, but the other half was angry. Not at Ed necessarily, but at the situation. “I just can’t believe this. All of that over a plastic Barbie doll,” 

 

Ed couldn’t help it. He laughed and he laughed hard. “B-Barbie?” 

 

“Well, she was about as plastic as plastic could get. Well...Sofia was close. With the collagen in her lips...”  Oswald quirked up the side of his mouth, going along with Ed’s laughter. “I still can’t believe this. They really fucked with us, didn’t they? Hell, they still are even though the Court is gone. How did you get this information, by the way?”

 

Ed shrugged. “Oh, a little buddy of yours had a very good inkling to talk,” 

 

“Who?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I tracked down Strange. Got it out of him pretty easily, actually. He was more afraid I would kill him, I think,” 

 

What happened next was so fast, Ed barely had time to blink. 

 

SMASH!

 

Shards of glass flew over the top of the bar, Oswald screamed out in pain. He had smashed his hand down on the bar, and smashed through the glass holding his drink. Blood spewed from his hand in rivulets already. “Fuck!” Oswald cursed, holding his hand. 

 

“Oh, dear,” Ed jumped behind the bar as fast as he could, and grabbed a cloth napkin. “Wrap this around. I’ll be right back,” 

 

“What? Ed! God dammit,” Oswald watched him disappear into the back for a moment, where the kitchen was. His hand was throbbing, but the rage he felt at hearing that manipulative son of a bitches name dulled the pain somewhat. Only about thirty seconds went by until Ed returned with a first aid kit. 

 

“Sit still,” Ed told him. Ed was thankful the club was in decent light, as he opened the kit and pulled out what he would need. Oswald watched as he began to pull glass out of his bleeding palm with tweezers. “Brings back memories,” Ed commented.

 

“I know...when I ran my fist through that window. You were so pissed at me,” Oswald shook his head. 

 

“Pissed wasn’t the word. We had a luncheon to go to right after that exchange was supposed to go down, and you decided it was a good idea to punch a plate glass window because you were angry,” Ed pulled the last piece of glass out, setting the tweezers down on the gauze he laid out. He pulled another piece of gauze to place on Oswald’s hand, putting pressure on the wound. “It’s going to need stitches,” 

 

“There’s a sewing kit in my office,” Oswald said, flippantly. Then, realizing what he implied, he shook his head. “But, I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll be ok,” 

 

“Oswald, it will get infected. Don’t be petulant,” Ed scolded. “Just tell me where it is and I will get it,”

 

“Forgive me, _Ed_ , but I don’t want you in my office,” Oswald sneered. “I haven’t seen hide nor hair of you in five years and you come in here and now all of this? It’s too much,” 

 

“I’ve kept my word! We had a truce, and I’m standing by it,” Ed was irritated at Oswald, and a tad hurt; he hated that he was coming to terms he and Oswald could never rebuild their trust again. It seemed futile at this point. “I’m trying to help you; don’t be an ass, for once in your life!”

 

“Did you think by showing me this it was an olive branch, or something?” Oswald wrapped his hand in a clean bar towel, making a mental note to get it looked at in the morning. 

 

“Yes!” Ed exclaimed. “What else would I show you for??” 

 

“Rubbing salt in the wound?” 

 

“What good would that do me? Or either of us, for that matter?” 

 

“There hasn’t been an ‘us’ in years, Ed,” Oswald narrowed his eyes at him. “I think we’re done here,” 

 

“So, that’s it then, huh? We just take this information and go our separate ways again?” Ed stepped in front of Oswald, blocking his way. He didn’t expect Oswald to just forgive him right off the bat, but he had hoped for a new start without anything in the way.

 

“What else is there to do? We hurt each other too badly. This is just the final nail in the coffin,” Oswald scooped up the folder on the bar and handed it back to Ed. 

 

Ed felt the breath leave him. He was watching Oswald walk away...and he stood there, frozen on the spot. 

 

**_Do not let him go, you idiot! You lost him once! Do something_**! 

 

Ed knew he had to stop him from walking away again. 

 

“Oswald!” He heard himself shout. 

 

Oswald slowly turned around to face him. He looked defeated, and sorrowful. “What?” He asked, in a low voice. 

 

Ed took long strides over to him, and finally did something he took forever to work up the courage to do. His ever racing brain finally calmed when his lips settled on Oswald’s. 

 

For Oswald, his head couldn’t seem to stop spinning. The world seemed to stop on its axis. _So this is what those idiotic romcoms ramble on about_ , he thought. Injured hand and all, grasped Ed’s shoulders, refusing to let go. Even though every rational reason on Earth screamed to stop this, Oswald couldn’t care less at the moment. 

 

When they finally came up for breath, Ed rested his forehead on Oswald’s, keeping a tight grasp on the smaller man in case he decided to try and bolt. “That enough of an olive branch for you?”

 

“I think you gave me the whole damn tree,” Oswald joked, pressing a chaste kiss to Ed’s lips. 

 

“Not yet,” Ed teased back, with a smirk.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, yet smiled back. “You call me crass...”

 

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” Ed held onto him even tighter, emotions getting the better of him. “I can be a little slow on the uptake...sometimes,”

 

“I’m sorry I betrayed your trust. Believe me, I will never make that mistake again. I finally have you; I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon, Edward Nygma,” Oswald smiled up at Ed, knowing the smile Ed gave him in return was full of love and hope. 

 

“I know you won’t. Besides, we’re better together, don’t you think?” Ed released him, only for a moment, to grasp his hand and lacing his fingers with Oswald’s. “Now, may I please fix up your hand? It’s making me nervous,” Ed peered down at Oswald’s wrapped, injured hand. 

 

“Always the worrier, Ed. But, if you insist...,” Oswald led him back toward where his office sat in the back of the club. 

 

<~<~<~<~

 

Ed sat at the bar in the Iceberg, waiting for Oswald to get done what he called schmoozing the clientele. Ed loved to see his lover in his element; all charming smiles and laughter. He decided a long time ago that he would do just about anything to keep the smile on Oswald’s face like that. 

 

“Hey there, handsome,” a voice brought him back to his current location from his thoughts of Oswald. Ed looked over to see a redheaded woman smiling at him. _Oh, dear God..._

 

“Can I help you?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

The woman laughed, the tinkling sound creeping over Ed’s skin in a rather cold way. “I don’t know. Can you?” 

 

_Was she for real_? “I am actually waiting for someone, so if you please,” Ed waved the bartender over to refresh his drink. He hoped Oswald would be done soon...

 

“Oh, I know. The infamous Penguin. Kind of...passé, for a man of your,” She looked him up and down, making Ed cringe a little. “Attributes,” 

 

“I assure you, he is anything but passé.” Ed turned in his seat away from her, hoping she’d get the hint. A hand on his shoulder, and her glittering dress and all cleavage in his view made him realize she didn’t. 

 

“Still doesn’t mean there isn’t room to play,” She purred. 

 

“That’s absolutely what it means,” _Oswald, thank god.._.”Ma’am, I’m not sure you have _any_ idea what you are doing. You must be drunk,” Oswald had the vicious smile on his face he wore right before he struck. Ed smirked. 

 

“I don’t feel drunk...” she looked confused, but still focused on Ed. 

 

Oswald got in between her and Ed, removing her hand from his shoulder gently. “Oh, see you must be. If you weren’t, then you have realized you’ve just made a deadly mistake,” Oswald narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

“He was sitting here alone,” she pointed out. 

 

“I don’t think I’m being clear. Back the fuck off,” Oswald sneered. “I’ll be damned if I let some common floozy touch my boyfriend.” 

 

The woman sneered back, but picked up the clutch purse she had sat down on the bar and walked away. “Whatever,”

 

“I can’t leave you alone for five minutes,” Oswald teased, pressing a kiss to Ed’s cheek. 

 

“It’s so hot when you’re all possessive,” Ed said, with a grin. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were doing this on purpose,” 

 

“Not just then, I didn’t. I swear,” Ed held up his hands in a mock placating gesture. Oswald shook his head, and smiled. “So, how long do you think until this shindig is wrapped up?” He asked, placing his hands on Oswald’s waist. 

 

“Oh, they don’t need me here anymore. We close in 2 hours, but I’ve talked to everyone important,” Oswald loved the feeling of being this close to Ed. After 2 years, it never got old, and it still excited him like it was the first time. “Why?” 

 

“I was thinking...” Ed leaned down to speak low into Oswald’s ear. “Late night dinner. Candlelight. Soft music...then back home for dessert,” The delicious shiver that passed through Oswald delighted Ed. 

 

“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all night. Let’s go,” Oswald pulled Ed toward the back of the club, waving his goodbyes to his employees. 

 

When they got into the sleek, black car waiting for them, Oswald scooted closer to Ed, resting his head on his shoulder. “Ah. That’s better,” 

 

“Long night?” Ed asked. 

 

“Yes. Getting better, though,” Oswald smiled up at him. “Now, where are you taking me?” 

 

“Some place fabulous, of course.” Ed tapped on the privacy screen, making the driver put the car in gear to go. “You’ll love it,” 

 

Driving through the streets of Gotham, both men thought that life was good for them. It was how it was always supposed to be. Love keeps its own time, indeed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want our boys to be happy...is that too much to ask??? 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life xoxo


End file.
